mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Remy Duvall is a character in Mafia III. History Background Remy Duvall is a New Bordeaux radio personality, a business man and a philanthropist to many of the city's institutions, like Brandt University, where he donated the money to build Duvall Hall Science Center. He lives in Frisco Fields and is a descendant of Cleavon Duvall, a Confederate soldier who fought and died on the spot now known as Cleavon Duvall State Park. Remy has long established roots and is held in great regard among the city's high society types like Olivia Marcano, who he considers a dear friend despite her ties with the Marcano Crime Family. Southern Union As a white supremacist, Remy is the leader of the racist group known as the Southern Union, though he keeps this fact a secret to all but a select few people, even publicly denying it when asked. In 1965 Remy participated in the murders of four civil rights workers, one of whom they decapitated, and her head was never found. John Donovan's testimony before the U.S. Senate Select Committee on Intelligence Native Son Remy is perhaps most known for his radio show, Native Son, which is aired on WBYU. He uses the program to advocate for what he considers important ideals that support his conservative Christian values and the southern way of life. He discusses topics significant to the times, like the ongoing Hippie Counterculture and Black Power Movement. He also addresses local news topics like the plan to bring a professional football team to New Bordeaux, and the developing Hollis Dupree trial. The program often includes guest interviews with local dignitaries like Olivia Marcano, Police Chief Earl Wilson and Senator Walter Jacobs. Working With Marcano Despite considering them inferior because of their Italian heritage, Remy works closely with the Marcano Crime Family, mainly through Olivia Marcano. He is the legal front that puts the legitimate face on Sal Marcano's casino project in North Lake. He owns the land, runs the construction company, and other assets used in it development. Remy is cautious though, and along with Olivia he creates a legal paper trail, hiding the assets through a maze of dummy corporations in case things were to fall apart. However he knows that as long as it's all in his name, Sal can't touch him. While he believes Olivia to be a close ally, she is secretly keeping tabs on him for Sal, forcing him to stay low. The last thing Sal needs is his sole legitimate partner to get into trouble. Downfall As Lincoln Clay takes over Frisco Fields, Remy begins to feel the pressure as he realizes Lincoln will be coming for him soon. He comes to the radio studio unannounced to make his final broadcast. Agitated at what is happening in New Bordeaux, Remy states that someone is out to kill him. As he continues, he becomes more angry, to the point that he begins using foul language on the air. His behavior devolves to the point that he has to be forcibly removed from the studio. Olivia tries to calm Remy down, telling him to let Sal's men handle this matter, but Remy refuses to listen. He tells her that the people of this neighborhood expect him to protect them, not some greased-up wop assholes. He needs to send a message to all of them that in Frisco Fields, they take care of their own. He no longer cares about Sal and his damned casino, not when his very way of life is at stake. Death Remy gathers all his Southern Union members at the old lookout point and delivers a very impassioned speech, rallying the men together. He tells them they're going down to Delray Hollow to burn it to the ground, and show them exactly what it means to go to war with true Americans. What Remy doesn't realize is that Lincoln Clay is already there. Lincoln takes out the Southern Union guards as the rest of the members scatter. With Remy wounded and unable to fight, he approaches him and he's doubled over on the ground. Remy is defiant to the end as he's bound to a wooden cross and set on fire, killing him. His wake is later held at the Retroussé Yacht Club, hosted by his dear friend Olivia Marcano. Family *Stephen DeGarmo (nephew) Appearances *Native Son (radio program) *The Home Fires Burn *There's a War Goin' On (killed) Trivia *At Remy's wake, after the attendees have been drugged, the pianist will be playing White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane. Gallery Southern Union.jpg|Southern Union rally Remy Duvall 2.jpg|Remy Duvall in his robes Remy Duvall 3.png|Remy Duvall's death Remy Duvall 6.jpg|Remy's charred remains Remy Duvall 4.jpg|Remy's wake Remy Duvall 5.jpg|Remy's wake Native Son Ad 1.jpg|Billboard for Native Son radio show Category:Site Administration